Vínculo
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot "¿Quién fue el que inventó la frase "el amor lo puede todo"? ¿Quién fue el vil mentiroso? Me gustaría saberlo, para poder contarle nuestra historia y decirle como aquello no era cierto. Al menos no para nosotros." TH. OoC. Bella


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a la señora Meyer, lo demás es de la oveja.

* * *

**Vínculo.**

**Summary:** "¿Quién fue el que inventó la frase "el amor lo puede todo"? ¿Quién fue el vil mentiroso? Me gustaría saberlo, para poder contarle nuestra historia y decirle como aquello no era cierto. Al menos no para nosotros." TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_Porque tú eres la parte de mí que deseo no necesitar…__  
__Si nuestro amor es una tragedia, ¿por qué eres mi remedio?__  
__Si nuestro amor es una locura, ¿por qué eres mi claridad?"_

_._

_._

_._

—_En otras noticias, anunciamos el escabroso secuestro de una adolescente de la localidad de Forks, Washington. La joven, de diecisiete años identificada como Isabella…_

Apagué la pantalla del televisor.

Me quedé por un largo rato tendida sobre la cama del rústico motel en el que nos encontrábamos, observando fijamente el inusual techo lleno de pequeños motillas multicolores y ramas de distintos tamaños. Pensando. Analizando lo que fue mi vida y lo que sería ahora. Suspiré y rodé sobre mi costado, esta vez mi atención fija en las rasgadas cortinas de un blanco percudido. Edward había odiado el lugar, completamente, él decía que yo merecía más.

Mucho más que todo esto.

—Estás callada.

La cama se hundió tras de mi cuando me hizo compañía sobre el que por ahora era nuestro lecho. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Me abrazó con fuerza, como venía haciéndolo hace días. Nunca dije nada sobre eso, ni tampoco iba a hacerlo. Era como si temiera el perderme y, con ese fuerte abrazo que me daba cada mañana, era como si quisiera meterme bajo su piel. Para ser uno, como siempre debió ser.

—Estamos en la televisión otra vez, señor secuestrador.

Traté de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se creaba cuando iniciábamos un nuevo día.

Traté de bromear.

Traté completamente en vano.

—Van a encontrarnos, Bella —susurró, su aliento golpeando tenuemente con la piel descubierta de mi cuello. Él dejó un suave beso justo en mi nuca y se acurrucó contra mi maraña de cabello caoba— No quiero que nos encuentren, me gusta esto, quisiera poder vivir así el resto de mi vida. —Suspiró, mandando un escalofrío por el tibio aire que hizo contacto con mi fría piel.

—Me gusta estar en un lugar donde nadie nos conoce. Podemos ser libres —sonreí, girándome entre el encierro que eran sus brazos. Dejé un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, en sus ojos había un deje de nostalgia y la permanente melancolía que se había apoderado de ellos. Eran tan verdes. Como una tarde de primavera corriendo por el prado allá en Forks. Levanté mi mano para acariciar su angular rostro, solo con la punta de mis dedos, memorizando algo que ya estaba tatuado en mi mente— Aun nos queda este día por delante.

—Solo quiero quedarme aquí —murmuró, acercando nuestros rostros a tal punto que las casi imperceptibles pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz se veían a la perfección—, junto a ti. Quiero abrazarte por todo lo que queda de día —lamió sus labios, la punta de su lengua tocando los míos, la suave caricia de una pluma—, quiero besarte, Bella.

—Nadie te lo impide. No aquí.

Aquí éramos solo Edward y Bella.

Dos simples chicos que se amaban con pasión.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos lentamente y con completa dulzura. Me besó de una manera que me llegó al corazón, el dolor en mi pecho aumentó considerablemente. Me estaba sofocando, estaba perdiéndolo completamente. Se sentía como un beso de despedida, como si fuera el último beso que nos daríamos en un largo, _largo_ tiempo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le correspondí con fervor. Porque lo amaba. Porque lo necesitaba. Porque la vida no era justa y nosotros éramos una prueba viviente de ello. Porque no éramos nada más que unos peones en el tablero de ajedrez. Sin importancia. Completamente reemplazables. Porque quería que supiera que no era una despedida, sino un _hasta pronto._

¿Quién fue el que inventó la frase "el amor lo puede todo"?

¿Quién fue el vil mentiroso?

Me gustaría saberlo, para poder contarle nuestra historia y decirle como aquello no era cierto.

Al menos no para nosotros.

**. . . . . . .**

—_¡Chicos estamos en…!_

_Sorpresa._

_Confusión._

_Terror._

_Disgusto._

_Furia._

_¿Cómo una persona podía pasar por tantas emociones en un mísero segundo?_

_No podía moverme, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar. Papá estaba frente a nosotros y nos miraba horrorizado, asqueado, furibundo. Esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que una vez me habían visto con calidez y amor ahora me veían con disgusto. Esa fue la segunda brecha que se formó en mi corazón._

_La primera fue cuando supe a ciencia cierta que estaba enamorada de Edward._

_De mi Edward._

—_¡Eres un enfermo! —el rugido que soltó papá me sacó de mi estupor. Tomé la camiseta de Edward que estaba tirada en el suelo y me cubrí con ella. Carlisle tomó a Edward por el cuello y lo estampo contra la pared— ¡Es tu hermana menor, me das asco!_

_Su puño impacto con el rostro de mi hermano._

_Mi hermano._

_Me había enamorado del que era mi hermano._

_¿Por qué la vida nos hacía esto?_

_Segundo golpe a su rostro, y él no reaccionaba. Sus verdes ojos, siempre tan vivos y alegres, estaban opacos y sin vida, observando al hombre que nos había criado desde el vientre de nuestra madre. Esme. Mis ojos volaron a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba ella, con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y las lágrimas fluyendo libremente._

_Estaba desolada._

_Estaba impactada._

_Estaba…_

—_¿I-Isabella?_

—_M-Mamá, ¡mamá yo puedo explicarlo! —grité, poniéndome de pie._

_Otro golpe resonó en la habitación._

—_¡No volverás a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi niña! —otro golpe, otra brecha en mi corazón— ¡No volverás a poner tus enfermas manos sobre nadie más!_

—_¡Basta! —papá no me escuchó y siguió golpeando a Edward. Una y otra vez, sin descanso, como si fuera su bolsa de golpear personal. Un golpe tras otro, un insulto tras otro, mi corazón quebrándose a cada paso— ¡Detente! ¡Detente ya!_

_Con una fuerza que desconocía alejé a Carlisle de Edward._

_Su cuerpo cayó indefenso contra el suelo, su mirada estaba ida, su rostro ensangrentado. Lloré por él, por todo, pero sobre todo por nosotros. Tomé su magullado rostro entre mis manos, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía cada vez más y apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Edward lloraba en silencio, cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos lo supe._

_Supe que estábamos perdidos._

_Supe que no había vuelta atrás._

—_Lo amo._

_Papá me dio una cachetada._

—_¡Eres una niña Isabella y él es tu hermano! ¡Maldita sea!_

—_¡Lo amo!—grité, sorbiendo mi nariz. Dejé un beso sobre la frente de Edward y acaricié su cabello antes de ponerme de pie y enfrentar a mis padres— Nos amamos, estamos enamorados. ¿Es que no pueden entenderlo? ¡Nos amamos!_

—_¡Son hermanos!_

—_¡No me importa! _

_Caí de rodillas contra el suelo._

_Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré._

_Sí me importaba._

_Siempre me había importado el vínculo que compartíamos._

_Éramos unos enfermos._

_Dábamos asco._

_¿Es que acaso así era el amor para todas las personas?_

—_¡Quiero a este enfermo de mierda fuera de mi casa! —ese fue el ultimátum que dio papá, mamá nunca habló, yo nunca expliqué nada. ¿Qué iba a explicar? Ya todo estaba dicho, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa._

_Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme débilmente cuando nos dejaron solos._

_Nuestro último momento a solas._

—_Lo siento._

—_No es tu culpa._

—_Lo siento._

—_Deja de disculparte, Edward, no es tu culpa, ¡no es tu culpa!_

—_Siento ser tu hermano._

_Mi corazón terminó de romperse cuando él pronunció esas palabras._

_Yo también lo sentía._

—_Te van a alejar de mí… —murmuré, sollozando, dejando que me abrazara. Él me consolaba aun estando en su estado. Él era mi luz, mi vida, mi mundo— T-Te van a alejar de mí, Edward, yo no… y-yo no puedo… ¡Te van a alejar de mí!_

—_Shh, hermosa, tranquila —besó mi frente y sonrió. Él, siendo un mar de lágrimas al igual que yo, sonrió para reconfortarme. ¿Cómo podía no amarlo?— Saldremos de esta, Bella, saldremos de esta y podremos ser felices._

—_¿Estaremos juntos?_

—_Como siempre hemos querido._

_Tragué saliva y levanté la mirada._

—_¿Me amarás?_

—_Como siempre lo he hecho. —Dejó un pequeño y tembloroso beso sobre mis labios— Romperemos el vínculo._

_**. . . . . . .**_

—¿Estás lista?

Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, tan largos, tan dulces que habían sido conmigo. Le di un suave apretón a su mano, sintiéndome incapaz de responder con palabras.

_Sí_.

Estaba lista, lo había estado toda mi vida.

El viento soplaba desde las alturas, el cielo estaba completamente gris. A lo lejos se veía el bosque, las copas de los árboles meciéndose lentamente, siguiendo el vaivén que el ventarrón proporcionaba. Tan verdes. Tan verdes como sus ojos. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con su dulce mirada. Tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro, una que no veía hace días. Sonreí verdaderamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin perderme el hermoso espectáculo frente a mí. Quería dejarlo grabado en mi memoria, en mi retina, en mi piel, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quería recordarlo por la eternidad.

Para que así, la próxima vez, lo reconociera.

—Te amo.

Mi voz se perdió entre el viento.

—Te amo, aquí, ahora y siempre.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue su hermoso rostro.

Estaba tranquilo y en paz.

Tal y como yo me sentía mientras ambos saltábamos el acantilado de La Push y caíamos rápidamente al vacío.

_Libre_.

Esta era la única manera de romper ese maldito vínculo que nos unía.

Y, tal vez, en otra vida…

* * *

**¡Buenos días!**

Bueno, esto tiene explicación. Yo venía desde el trabajo, en el bus tranquilamente, y en mi celular comenzó a sonar una canción que amo por completo: **Zedd - Clarity feat. Foxes (Acoustic Version) **Y, como siempre las versiones acústicas de todo sacan mi vena masoquista, bueno, esto me llegó a la mente de la nada y al llegar a la casa tuve que escribirlo porque sé que no me dejaría en paz y yo realmente necesito dormir porque no he dormido nada XDDD**  
**

Me disculpo desde ya si leyó esto.

No era mi intención.

_*whispers* I'm so sorry._

**PS: Las edades de Edward y Bella son las siguientes: Él tiene 20 y ella 17, cuando los descubrieron tenían las mismas edades ya que pasó hace poco tiempo, lo que desencadeno el suceso final. Carlisle dice que es una niña, porque, bueno, es su nena, ¿se entiende? XDDD**

¡Gracias por leer!

**Lamb~**


End file.
